Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-37605604-20181125145640/@comment-35320625-20181125170748
oml this is literally the fifteenth time i've had to say this, but.... SOPHIE and FITZ'S CRUSHES ARE NOT NORMAL. This is not just some fifteen-year-old girl swooning over some handsome prince! Fitz sat by her bedside for WEEKS in Keeper 1 when she was faded. That is some serious commitment! There isn't anything normal or childish about their crushes, especially Fitz's. Fitz finally realized he liked Sophie after the Arthropleura almost killed him (Flashback, short story). It's said that it taught him never to take anything for granted. And I guess we could apply this to real life, too. It's hard to grasp our mortality sometimes, to realize that every day on this planet is a gift. And if Fitz realized his love for Sophie on the brink of being gone forever, his crush on Sophie is very special. In the end Flashback, Sophie says something similar in narration. "Or.... maybe that was why she was more tempted try matchmaking than she'd been before. Maybe what was going on with Tam was also a reminder of how quickly the game could change and something super important coud be taken away. And maybe it was better to make sure there could never be something she'd look back at and think, If only I hadn't been so afraid." This is why their crushes- and now their relationship- are special. Because they savor every moment they have, and live every day like it is their last. That's why I ship Fitzphie. Because they truly understand the meaning of life. SECOND. Fitz is not possesive or manupulative. Sometimes, when provoked, he can become angry. Most of his anger in Flashback, however, was a result of his echo, and not natural emotion. By going through the injury of his echo, he's been learning more how to control his emotions. Plus, Sophie's been helping him. Of course, people's first relationships don't work out all the time, but in very rare cases (like in books), they will. Plus, with elves it's different. When elves find someone they love, it lasts a long time because of their longevity. Think about Brant and Jolie. They'd been in love since childhood and never stopped. Though the relationship didn't work out because of the Neverseen, I firmly believe it would have if the Neverseen had not turned Brant. Also, Grady and Edaline were love on first sight. They've never dated anyone besides eachother. Sophie loves Fitz. I think this is clearly apparent, after seven books. This isn't a childish crush. As Biana says, "They're good for eachother." As I stated in the previous paragraph, most Elvin relationships DO last a long time. Though Fitzphie may go through some tough times in the next book, I do believe that because of their foundation based on undying trust and commitment, that Fitzphie will emerge stronger. (PS. Who says her next relationship WILL be with keefe if this one falls apart? Honestly, can Sophie choose someone other that Fitz and Keefe to date? There are more than two elves in the world.)